kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fountain of Dreams
The Fountain of Dreams (also called the Dream Spring) is a holy location found on every planet across Gamble Galaxy. The Dream Fountains supply good dreams to their planet's inhabitants. Every Dream Fountain holds a legendary Star Rod: a powerful relic that essentially serves as the power source for the Dream Fountains and can control the planet's stars. Kirby has traveled to quite a few of these fountains throughout the course of the series. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land The first time a Dream Fountain was seen in the series was in Kirby's Adventure. Prior to the events of the game, Nightmare had taken residence in the fountain, forcing King Dedede to remove the Star Rod and split it into seven parts, giving one part each to his trusted friends, and keeping one part for himself. The downside of this was that no one in Dream Land was dreaming at all. Kirby traveled all over Dream Land defeating each of Dedede's allies and getting back the pieces of the rod. After Kirby traveled far into Rainbow Resort, the location of Pop Star's Dream Fountain, he defeated Dedede and put Star Rod back in it's place. This awoke the Nightmare however, so Dedede and Kirby worked together and defeated it using the Star Rod's Power. The Star Rod was finally placed back into the Fountain of Dreams following Nightmare's defeat. ''Kirby's Avalanche In ''Kirby's Avanlance, The fountain of Dreams (presumably Pop Star's) serves as the game's final arena, where Kirby takes on rounds twelve to sixteen (Heavy Mole to Dedede). Should Kirby prevail against Dedede it is also where he is crowned champion. Interestingly, what appears to be a figurine of Nightmare's Power Orb (using its coloration seen in Kirby's Adventure artwork rather than its in-game sprite) appears as a design element on the fountain, in place of the Star Rod. Whether or not this is an intentional easter egg/ reference to Kirby's Adventure or merely a coincidence is unknown. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra [[image:dream_Fountain.png|frame|left|Pop Star's Dream Spring as seen in Kirby Super Star Ultra]] In the Milky Way Wishes sub-game, Marx asks Kirby to summon the great comet Nova in an attempt to restore peace to the sun and moon. To do this, Kirby had to awaken the power of each Dream Fountain of seven other nearby planets to gather the surrounding stars. Kirby would soon find out that this was a difficult task however, and it would be all for naught after Marx uses Nova for his own selfish desires. The Dream Fountains Kirby visits on his journey are all more-or-less the same looking than the one on Pop Star. Meta Knight would also carry out the same task later on in Meta Knightmare Ultra, only this time to get Nova to summon the all-powerful warrior known as Galacta Knight for him to fight. As pointed out in the Fountain of Dream's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kirby Super Star confirmed that the Fountain of Dreams on Pop Star isn't unique, and that there are other Dream Fountains on all other planets strewn across the galaxy. To date, Kirby Super Star and its remake are first (and currently the only ones) to explore the fact that Pop Star wasn't the only planet to have a Fountain of Dreams. As such, it is also likely that the planets explored in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards also have their own Dream Springs. Kirby Super Star also reveals that the Fountain of Dreams do more than just supply the planets with dreams, but also control their stars. In the Super Smash Bros. Games thumb|The Fountain of Dreams as seen in [[Super Smash Bros. Melee]] left|frame|The Fountain of Dreams's trophy in [[Super Smash Bros. Melee]] The Fountain of Dreams from Dream Land is a location that combatants can fight on in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It also appears as a Trophy. The music for the stage is an orchestral version of one of the songs from the Gourmet Race in Kirby Super Star. The arena has three platforms, similar to Melee's Battlefield stage, however, two of them rise and fall over time. This Fountain of Dreams is also where the player can fight and unlock Marth since Fire Emblem Charcters don't have their own stage in Melee. The Fountain of Dreams does not appear in Brawl, however, it's music appears as an alternate soundtrack for Green Greens. Category:Levels Category:Places Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages